Twilight Twist
by T.T24
Summary: In this story Bella is totally different. She moves to forks meets edward. She knows he has a secret.Can he figure out her secret. Full summarry inside.Normal Pairings. First fanfic. Need a Beta send message on account if intrested.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Bella is a Tom bot that likes cars and sports and doesint take shit frum any body. When ever she is around any body she does'nt let any one see the real bella.**

**She moves to forks and meets Edward Cullen. She knows he's hiding some thing and she is determend to figure it out. AlsoCould she be hiding something as well.**

**Also will edward break down Bella's walls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

B Pov

My name is Isabella Mrie Swan, but call me Bella. I'm 16 years old, i skipped a grade so next year is my last year a high school. Also Im not like everyone else. Ever sinse i was little i could move things with my

mind. Let not forget i acn see ghost.I never get caught talking to them because i can talk to them in my mind. No one knows except my father. whe I told him he did'nt seem that surprised. He said his mother

could see them too. I live with my mom Renne in Theanox California, my parents got a divorce when I was 3 years old. My dad Chalie lives in a small town called Forks, he is the police chief. I used to visit a

month every summer until I tearned 13. That year my mom made me stop. Now my dad visits 2 weeks here every summer.

Now I am moving back to forks to live with my dad. My mom is against it but my choice. It's not like I don't love my mom I do but she just got married to Phil last month and he is always traveling

because of his job, he's a minor leaque baseball star, and my mom is always staying with me to make me happy but I can tell she misses Phil. Also me and my mom are just to different. She likes

likes to drees all girly in pinks and yellow and neon green. She loves dresses and skirts. Also she love high heals.

I like Baggy pants and and tight shirts with a big hurdy and sneakers. She loves

shoping, I love cars and sports. Also my moms idea of a good time is going to the salon and watching chick flicks. My idea of a good time is a scary movie that makes you wanna run home to your mom

your so scaird or a comody that is so funny you feel like your gonna piss your pance. also i like rebuilding old cars. So you see were really different. Me and my dad are really the alike. We both like

sports and niether of us talk much. Also it helps with him knowing my secret.

I'm now driving in the car with my mom to the aiport. she driving really slow. I love driving fast. I think shee is trying to prolong me leaving. 10 minutes later we are finally there. I get out of the car and

my mom hands me my logage and plane ticket.

"Honey you don't have yo do this." My mom told me for what felt like the hundreth time.

"Mom I want to." I told her and it was true.

"Alright but if you want to come back I'll come right home." I know she was telling the truth but I could see the regret in her eyes.

"Mom It'll be alright." I gave her one last hug before bording the plane. I went to my seet and took out my ipod and it started playing So Happy by Theory Of A Dead Man. Once the plain took off the kid in the seat

behaind me kept kicking my seat. I waited till his mom got out of the seat yo used the bathroom.

"Listen brap stop kicking my seat." I gave him a glare. All he did was stick his tonge out and continued kick my seat.

"No my mommy sais i can do what ever I want." Stupid brat.

"Listen I am personal friends with the buggie man. If you don't stop I'll make sure he pays a visit to you tonight." I said in my most threating voice giveing him my deadliest glare. He gulped and stopped kickin my

seat. "Oh, and tell your mom about our chat and the buggie man will see all week." He quikly nodded. The mom started walking bacck down the ialse so i turned back around and put my earphones back in this

time it was playing rhight now by fort minor.

_Someone right now is leaving their apartment  
Looking down at the street, wondering where there car went  
Someone in the car sitting at a signal  
In front of a restaraunt, staring through the window  
at someone right now with their finger in their teeth  
Who could use a little floss right across the street  
there's somebody on the curb who really needs a jacket  
spent half the rent at a bar getting plastered  
Now he gotta walk fourteen blocks  
to work at a shop where he's about to get fired.  
Someone right now is looking pretty tired  
Staring at a laptop trying to get inspired  
Somebody living right across the street  
She wrote the best things she's written all week  
but her best friends coughing up blood in the sink  
Can't even think what happened, feeling so confused  
And he knows it looks bad but there's nothing he can do  
I wonder what it's like to be right there in his shoes_

[Chorus]  
But no I'm just taking it in  
Out the window of a hotel bedroom again  
Tommorrow I'll be gone I don't know when I'll be back  
But in this world everything can change just like that,  
Like that

Yo somebody right now is dropping his vote inside a box  
And trying not to get shot in his throat  
For the act of freedom right now somebody is stuck in Iraq  
Hoping that he gets shipped back breathing  
in a war that he's not really sure of the reasons  
So we show our support when the press mislead them  
Though we more then remain proud and salute the troops  
get some I know you boys got some work to do  
Meanwhile right now someones 25 to life  
And is standing on the corner with their thumb up hitchiking  
Stretching off a lotto ticket hoping for a real winner  
Sneaking through the border just to work and to eat a real dinner  
Right now someone wishes they were you and I  
instead of second guessing freedom thoughts of quiet suicide  
But right now I'm staring at the window at a frame  
with holes in his arm and holes in his jeans  
he pulled out his cigarette sparked the light  
And walked right around the corner just outta my sight

But yo I'm just taking it in  
From the second story hotel window again,  
The TV's on, and my bags are packed,  
But in this world everything can change just like that,  
Like that

[Repeat]

Ya right now somebody sitting in the darkness  
Trying to figure out how to put some heat in their apartment  
But they got a little mattress and a little carpet  
And they appreciate it 'cause some people on a park bench  
You see them when you rushing to get to the office  
wife robbed blind when she coming from the market  
Right now somebody coming out from the pocket  
Trying to dump that rock they run around the block with at  
The same time the cops is raising the glock with aim  
To fill your legs and back with some hot shit  
Right now somebody struggling to stop this man  
Who's kick and punching and cussing at the doctors  
Down the hall the child taking his first breath  
The doctors ain't even passed him to the nurse yet yo  
I wonder if he understands what it's worth yet  
Like the time spent while we here on the earth yet  
The answer to the question that we all seek  
can be found depend on how free y'all think  
Right now it's somebody who ain't eat all week  
That would kill for the shit that you throw away in the street  
I guess one man's trash is the next man's treasure  
One mans pain is the next mans pleasure  
one say infinity the next say forever  
right now everybody got to get it together man

I'm just taking it in another strange hotel lobby again  
Put my luggage on my back I don't know where I'm at  
I'm in world where we all change just like that,  
Like that, like that, just like that, like that, just like that

Just like that, Just like that  
[Repeat]


	2. Arthurs Note

I put up a poll to see weather bella should find out edwards secret befor he finds out hers or should edward find out her secret first.

Also i will be posting new chapters verry soon.


	3. Chapter 2

B Pov

I must have fallen alseep and slept the whole flight because i woke up to a flight attendent telling me it is time to get off the plane. Groggly i got i walked off the plane and got my loggage.

I flung my smaller bag over my shoulder and held my and grab my other two one in each hand. It is times like these that im am grate full that i do sporst so i have to be fit because these

bags were were pretty heavy not that i could'nt just carrie them with my mind but 3 floating bags followin some one around would be pretty hard explai. I looked around for a old police cruiser knowing

if i find one i would find my dad considering he drives it every where. As i was looking around the croud of people i felt some one wrap there ams around me from behaind. I immediately i step on the

persons foot and jabbed them in the stomach with as much force as possible. The persons arms dropped and i heard a male grunt. When i turned around my dad was stand ing there rubbing the

spot i hit him. "Dammitt, sorry dad. I thought you were and old perv trying to shack up with me."

"Which i am clearly not." He chuckled and smiled. I quickly looked him up and down looking for any differences. He looked basically the same since last year that i saw him. he was wearing

his police uniform, he probably just got off of work, he had a few wrinkles here and there, his hair was thinning some, and he was a little chubby in the stomach arrea. All in all he looked pretty good for

a guy going on 40. I saw him give me a quik once over as well. "Well bellsy lets get going." He said leading me to the cruiser. I skrunched my nose at the nick name but said nothing. I f any one else

called me that theyed get a verble ass kicking but me my dad and me are close. he's the only one who sees the good side of me. The side thats not a sarcastic bich like i am to every one else sees. It's

not like i go out to hurt people im only a bich to those that deserve it and are fake. Other than that i dont really talk to any one but my dad. My modo is the least people you let in the least pain to you.

I got in the passanger side and looked out the window the whole drive. The drive to Forks from Port angles is 1 hour. ost of the drive the scenarie was trees and rocks cover in moss. This plae

was really green. After 40 minutes i started to see houses and a sighn that said welcome to Forks. After about 20 minutes we pulled up to a white two story house. In the drive way was and old black

1966 ford convirtable mustange. A wax and a tune up and it would be perfect. "Dad whos car is that." I asked as we got out. He looked slightly worried.

"Well bells i kinda got as a birthday welcome home gift for you." He said rubbing the back of his head when he's nervous."It's not new but with a trip to a machanic it cood run great." He said trying to

convince me to like it.

"Dad i think your forgetting you are talking to a car lover." It was true, i loved cars and was a pretty decent machanic i could get it running like wonderfull.

"Bells are you sure? We can take it to a machanic."

"Nah, as long as you got some tools i can do it on my own and for free." I said trying to get him to agree he was pretty stubborn, that is were i get it from.

"Oh ok, well you don't have to work on it now it's only friday you got to go to school on monday." I got my luggage and carried it inside. I sat it down and used my mind to lift when we were inside.

My dad thought nothing of it we were used it. He said aslong as no one catches me i can do it when ever i want. I used my powers to carrie it down stairs to the baist bedroom used to be upstairs

but i moved it to the base ment because it is buigger and because dad snores loud and down here i can not here it. My room was the shape of a rectangle pretty much. And kinda big. I had a queen size bed

with red pillows and a red cover with black desighns of a rose and the word was black. It against the wall to the far right facing my tv wich was on the wall on the far left. My black dresser was against the wall

next to my bed. I had a black wooden desk on the wall direckly across from the door with a red laptop on it. Next to it was a black shelf filled with cd's and books. I had my own bath room.

I un packed my clothes in my dresser and picked out orange backetball shorts and a black tank top and went into my bath room to shower and get ready for bed. I turned on the shower and let the

water warm up. once it did i strippedand walked in the shower letting the water run over me. I poured some body wash on my sponge and washed my body quickly then i poured some strawberry shampoo

my mom got me on my hand and washed my hair. Once i was done i stayed in the the shower and let the warm water relax me. After a couple of minutes i decided i was in there long enough. I got out and

dried off and got dressed in my pajamas. I brushed my teeth and hair then walked out and got in bed closing my eyes hoping to god for a dreamless sleap. Of couse when douse god ever listen to me.

_**Dream:**_

_**I was walking down a dark ally at night. i know not the best descion but it was the quikest way. I thought i heard some one talking but ignored it. I continued walking until i heard the **_

_**voice again. I started looking around nervously but saw nothing. I stated walking again but stopped when i heard screaming. "Help help some one any one. Plea-" The pleading was cut off by a **_

_**blood curdling scream. I strted running torwd the scream. I turned the corner and saw a horrible thing. A man was laying on the ground dead. Next to the dead body was a woman with brown **_

_**hair and green eyes sitting on her knees. Behind her was a little girl with blond hair and green eyes. I could see the small foot high goblins that were the minions of hell dragging the mans **_

_**spirit away to what was a big black door opend inside was fire. It was the door to hell. Well one of the doorsany way. hes was tied up in the chaing of hell. Looking at the spirit I could see all **_

_**of his sins and i must say this man was one hell of a jackass. It seems the woman and the girl are his wife and daugfhter. He was cheating on his wife and planned on selling her and his 5 year **_

_**year old daughter for drugs and protection from the local gang. I could see he died of a vampire attack. **_

_**Speaking of vampires they were now walking towards the woman and girl. I used my powers to make the huge dumpster run into them with enough force to knock them over they **_

_**turned to look at me. To say i was scared would be the under stament of the year. The man in the middle had blond hair and was shirtless with jeans on. He had a smirk on his face that made **_

_**me want to cower in fear but i was good at hiding my emotions so i dind'nt show my fear. His wair was pulled in a pony tale at the nape of his neck. The woman had fire red hair and wild cat **_

_**like eyes she was like alioness. The other man had on jeans and a white shirt with a brown jacket he had olive toned skin a and his hair was in dread locks and he had a freindly smile on his**_

_**face. They were all inhuminaly beautifull with blood red eyes like all humin blood drinkers.**_

_**"Oh, now what do we have here. Howd you do that."I didnt answer him. Instead i internally cheared that the wind was blowing my sent away from them. "Oh look Luarent, Victoria shes **_

_**not scared."Again i did not answer him.**_

_**"James it is not nice to play with your food. What would your mother say?" Said the one called Laurent. James looked back at him.**_

_**"My mother is de-" I cut him off by making up the old pole hit him in the head so hard it broke in half. He turned to look at me. I was now standing infront of the woman. "Tu tu tu, that**_

_**was not verry nice. I will ha-" He was cut off by sirens blairing. They were comming this way. James ran towards me and grabbed me by my collar. He looked at me dead in the eye. He said**_

_**"We will let you live for now but we will come for you know that we will not forget and with that they ran off. I turned towards the woman and girl. The girl had on no jacket and it was cold **_

_**to night. She was shivering so i took off my hurdie and gave it to her she put it on and wrapped it around herself.**_

_**"You cant tell them what happend they wont believe you trust me ive trieds all the cops here are pig headed. Tell them he was stabbed by a gang member. The gang wont deny it **_

_**beacause they have killed alot of randomed people. Also dont mention me." I told the woman And took out my pocket knife and stabbed him on his neck wound so it looked like he bled to**_

_**deaf. But i knew they would expect there to be blood so i took out my matches and set the boy on fire. Then ran off in the opposite direction of the cop cars. Then every thing went black and **_

_**all i saw was red eyes and Jame's voice saying we'll find you. **_

_**End Of Dream**_

__I woke up jolting out of mey bed into a sitting position. I instinctlively looke around for James or some one of the other two vampres. The drem all the way until the cover of darkness was a memory

from last month when i was walking home from my job in pheanox. Ever sinse then i have been kind a paranoid. I looked at my clock on my bead stand. It said 10 am. That was a surprise i don't usally

sleep past 8. I got up and got dressed in an tight long black wife beater and bagyy camo pance that reted on my hips. I was wearing black converse. I went in the bathroom and brush my teeth and hair. I

I'll admit it im hot. I'm 5'7" i got long tone legs my waist is small with a flat slightly tone stomach and i have some small mucle on my ams but not so much i look bulky just eanough. My eyes are a deep

choclate brown and I got dark mahogany hai to my waist. But i dont flont. I also dont pretend im something im not. Also there is rarely anything i'll think that i wont say or put into action. Unless it evolves

my powers. So far i have not seen any gohst except one that i witnessed being sent up to heaven. It was a sweet little girl that died in a car crash. So sad. I went upstais and got an apple oout of the fidge.

To day was a rare day in forks were it was sunny. I went out side and decided yo check out the car. the took a look at the engine and saw some f the parts were pretty old. But the car was in working order

so i could drive it to get some parts. So i went inside and got my check book out. When my grand parents died they left me there money and there house for when i was eighteen to live in if i want. It was like

mansion. They were pretty rich so i have alot of money in my checking acount. Like 100,00 or some thing. I hoped in and drove to a car parts store.


	4. Chapter 3

**B Pov**

I pulled up in the parking lot and walked into the store. I took my list out of my pocket and started looking for some parts. About 30 minutes later i had almost every thing i needed but 1 thing.

I was havingsome trouble. I wasn't looking were i was going and bumped into somebody. I turned around to say sorry and saw one of the most beautifull people i have ever. She was my hight and had l

ong blond hair and an hour glass fiqure. I looked into her eyes and saw she had amber colored eyes. I knew immeditely she was a vegetarian vampire. "Oh sorry, i was'nt looking were i was going." I said,

giving her no hint i knew what she was.

"Oh, don't worry about it, you need some help?" She asked gesturing to my list i had cluched in my hand.

"Sure, i have every thing exept this." I told her pointing to the last thing on my list.

"Oh, well there in the last ailse i think. but you might want to get this if you want it to go faster." She said pointing to a box on a shelf next to us. I looked at the box and saw she was right.

"Ok, thanks. My name is Bella Swan." I said, i didn't offer to shake her hand. She might think something was up if i wasn't repulsed by her coldness.

"Im Rosalie Hale, nice meeting you." She said in her high surpraino voice that sounded like bells.

"You too, bye." And with that i walked up to the regesture and payed for the parts. I don't no why i was like that with that girl. I mean something about her made me want to be nice to her. Once

i was done paying i walked out and got in my car. I saw Rosalie getting in a Red convertable bmw. I pulledout of the parking lot doing 70 mph, I slowed down when i hit my street, i was ahead the speed

limit by 30 mph and my dad is a sticler for the rules, i do not need another lecture on speeding. When i got in front of the house i saw another car parked there. It was a black mersadies. I got out of the

car and went in the house. In there i saw a motherly lkking woman. She had caramel colord hair and a patite figure. She was shorter than me by about 1 inch. She looked in her twenties or early thirties.

She was sitting next to Charlie at the dinner table. "Hey dad." I said and headed for my bedroom.

"Wait Bells, this is Esme Cullen. She renevates houses and she was just talking to me about meeting you." My dad said stopping me when i was getting ready to walk down the stairs. I turned

around and gave the woman Esme a small smile waving to her before going downstairs and putting the parts on my bed. I know i should go upstairs and say hi and be nice and talk but im not a people

person. But i really did not wan't Charlie on my case so i walked upstairs and decided to be nice.

"Hey i was just putting my stuff up." I thought i should make something up fore not talking to her earlier. She seemed like a nice woman. It was then when i looked in her eyes that i saw she too was

a vegatarian vampire. She smiled at me showing two dimples.

"Oh, thats all right honey. How are you liking Forks?" She too had a high surpraino bell like voice all female vampires have.

"Good." I was starting to feel awkward. I blame that on Charlie. I get my quietness from him. My mom is all bubbly and happy and lets not forget out spoken.

"Well thats good."She obvisly felt my awkwardness. "Well im gonna go have a nice day." Whith that she left.

"So kido, were did you go?" Charlie asked walking towards the tv.

"I went to get parts for the car." I said beeting him to the coutch and turning on a foot ball smiled at my choice and sat on the couch with me. This was like our bonding time. No talking,

just watching sports.

**Es Pov**

I walked out of the house and went into the car driving off. Bella sure was qiet, she looked kind of awkward talking people. Like daughter like father. She definatly did not dress like kids in Forks.

Oh well just means we'll have to deal with Alice complaining to us. When i got home i walked in and was greeted by my loving husband Carlise. "Hello dear, did you meet Bella like you were plannin?"

"No fair she met Bella first!" Exclaimed Alice running up to me. Jasper followed right behind placing a calming hand on her shoulder."It is not fair we have to wait for school." She complaind.

"Alice I don't see why you wanna meet her she is just a human." Said my first son Edward.

"Yes, I met her but she did'nt talk much." I told them.

"Why is she shy like her old man?" Said Emmetts booming voice.

"I met her she's not shy. She just does'nt like to talk." Said Rasalie.

"You met her too?"Said Alice in a whiney voice. "No Fair!"

"Yes at the car parts store. I got to say i like she didn't look at me with envy or gawke at my looks." Hmm, strange I thought Rosalie liked that.

"Esme is right i thought you liked that Rosalie." Said Edward, after reading my thoughts.

"Yes i do, but Bella seemed like one of those girls that does'nt think much of looks or think bad things of people out of jealousy or because they are'nt beautifull that is why i like it from her. I'm not

saying she did not notice my beauty. I know she did because her eyes widend slightly but she was'nt gawking and i know she wasm't jealous because she was'nt rude or spitefull and she did not act two

face."

"Yes well when i read her mind on monday she'll be just like every other human annoying any other human."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In this story Rosalie will like Bella. She'll even have a power all the cullens will.**


	5. Chapter 4

**B Pov**

That morning i woke up with amassive head ache. I turned around to see the clock read 10:30 Am. I got up and went to my dresser and picked out a pair of baggie grey camo capries and a tight blue

wife beater. The news said today would be one of the rair sunny days in Forks. I went in the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair then got dressed. I walked upstairs and decided to make pancakes.

When i was done eating i went back down stairs and grabbed the bag with the car parts in it and ran back upstais. Charlie had left to go fishing with Billy Black from La Push. I looked in the closet

and found the tool box Charlie kept in there. I went out side and started working on the car. A few of hours later i was working underneath the car when i coud'nt find the wrench. I heard some one walking up.

"Hey, who ever you are think you could hand me the wrench?" I asked holding my hand out for the wrench. I felt something being placed in my hand and assumend it was a wrench. i thought the person had left

so when i finished and got from under the car and saw a some huge guy standing there i was surprised. He had brown curly hair and a huge smile showing off his dimples. I looked in his eyes and noticed

he was a vampire.

"Hey, thanks." I said holding up the wrench.

"No problem, hey I'm Emmett Cullen." He said in a booming voice.

"I'm Bella, did you need something?" I asked.

"I just thought my mom and girlfriend allready met you and i coudn't." He said not looking embaressed at all that he came to see a complete stanger just because his mom and girlfrien had seen her.

"You must be talking about Rosalie, but isn't Esme a little young to have kids? I mea-" I was cut off by his booming laugh.

"Yay, me and my sibblings are all audopted. Alice is my real younger sister, Edward was audopted and Rosalie and jasper were Esme's sisters kids before her and her husband died."

"Oh, well that explains it. Did you want to come inside?" I asked a bit heasantly. As nice as Emmett was i wasn't in the talking mood. I still had a huge head ache from this morning and Emmetts

booming voice didn't help.

"Nah i should be going. Nice meeting you Bella." I waved and he walked a way. I finished working on the car and was done in three more hous. I went inside and saw it was now 5:45. I decide i would

make Charlie dinner.I decide to make Stake and potatoes. When dinner was done i went to my room and pulled out a book and started to read till Chalie came home.

**A Pov**

I was sitting on my bed int the arms of my living husband Jasper when i had a vision.

_Vision:_

_Edward was sitting in a beautifull meadow. There was a girl sittining next to him she was beautifull, more beautifull than Rosalie. She had long brown hair and deep choclate brown eyes. They were _

_looking at each other each with love. "Bella, you are truly not scared of me knowing i am a vampire?" Edward asked the girl who i now know as Bella._

_"No Edward, I've known about vampires since i was a little gir and i have known about vampires in Forks sinse i saw Rosalie at the store and besides i know you will not hurt me." Bella said._

_"Bella love, you have to much faith in me. Ecen though it might seem like i have perfect self controle right now it would be all to easy for me to kill you right now."_

_"Ok, on to lighter topics than my easy death, are there any other vampires in your family with gifts." _

_End_

The vision ended before i saw an answer but i was immeditely filled with excitement. I better hide my thoughts from Edward.

**Ed Pov**

I was running back from my meadow when i was immeditely hit by everyones thoughts.

_I wonder if i should paint the librairy dark blure or light green.- Esme_

_Woo hoo the tigers are winning!- Emmett_

_Wich shirt should i wear the first day, ow well Alice will probably make me wear what ever she wants why bother?- Rosalie_

_Why is Alice so hyper i can baily contain myself from jumping up and down.- Jasper_

_I'm a barby girl in a barby would- Alice _I wonder what Alice is blocking me from, evil pixie.


	6. Chapter 5

**B Pov**

This morning my alarm clock woke me up at 7:0o am. I got up and took a shower. When I was done i dreid my hair and brushed my teeth and hair. I got dressed, i wore a pair of baggy black pants

and a tight short sleeved blue shirt that showed two inches of my stomach with both sleeves off the shoulder. I put on tight black hurdy and grabbed my school bag and keys. When i got upstairs Charlie

had already left so i grabbed a granola bar and ran out of the house jumping in my car and drove away. I got there in 5 minutes thanks to my fast driving. I parked and got out and walked to the office.

On my way there i saw a gohst just sitting there under a tree watching the students. I kept walking but asked him in my mind. "_Why are you here?'_" He looked right at me as i walked.

"I _died here, i used to go to school here when one day during a dance i came out here and sat by the tree when a guy with red eyes came. He made me stand up and pushed me against the_

_tree and bitting into my neck. I have been here ever since then i have been here. I think he is coming back to kill again_."

"_Can you leave the school? If so come to my house tonight and explain more to me."_ He nodded to me and i kept walking to the office. The office was a small room with a big desk. Behind the

desk was a plump woman with red curly hair and big glasses. She looked up when i walked to the desk.

"Hello may i help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, call me Bella im new." I said trying my hardest to be polite.

"Here is your scedual, a map, and a paper for all your teachers to sign. Have a nice day." I didn't bother to answer because i new there was an inpossibility i will have a good day. I mean all day

people will probably stare at me and think ima freek because of how i dress. Not that i give a damn what they think but the staring gets annoying. And just like i thought the minute i walked back towards

the parking lot every one there started staring at me. I walked up to my car and sat againt the hood trying to memerise my scedual and the map so i don't get lost.

**1 period- English**

**2 period- Trigonomany**

**3 period- History**

**4 period- Spanish**

**5 period- Lunch**

**6 period- Biology  
**

**7 period- Gym **

When i was done looking at my scedual i looked up and saw a silver volvo pull into the space next to mine. Five people walked out. I could tell they were all vegetarian vampires. I recognised two of

them as Rosalie and Emmett. The other three i have not seen before. I assumen this was Alice, Edward, and Jasper. I didn't know who was jasper and who was Edward but Alice was about 5 feet tall with

short hair cut in a pixie fashion. One of the boys had blond curly hair and was lean and muscular. The other had bronze hair and was more boyish than either of the othe boys but still had muscle. Rosalie and

Emmett turned to me andwaved. I waved back and started to wlk to class when a boy with greasy black hair and bad ackney walked up to me. "Hey what class do you have, mabe i can help." I could tell he

was flirting with me. That is were my bitchy side came out.

"That is for me toknow and for you to figur out, besides i think i can manage." I said in a bitchy voice and walked away to my first class english. When I got there the teacher signed my slip and didn't

make me introduce my self. He sent me to a seet in the back. Yet again every one continued to stare. When class was over another boy named Mike came over and asked if i needed help finding my next c

class and that since i was new if i ever needed anything he would gladly help. Then he smiled a verry creepy smile. I could here the double meaning in his sentence and didn't even bother saying anything.

Instead i just flipped him off and walked to my next class. All my classes passed the same. Guys hit on me i turned them down. It was now time for lunch.

When i walked in i ignored every ones stares and went in the lunch line. I grabbed a apple and a soda. I walked to a table all the way in the back were no one was sitting, i wanted to be alone. I could

eel everyone staring and it was getting annoying so i stood up and yelled "Take a picture! I will last longer!" With that almost every one stopped staring and looked at there own trays. I sat back down and

continued to eat my lunch. When lunch was over i got up and walked to biology. The teacher signed my slip and told me to sit next to Edward Cullen. I turned around and started to walk to my seat

when Edward who i was supposed to be partnes with the cullen with the bronz hair went rigid in his seat and glared at me.

**Ed Pov**

That morning before school i decided to go hunting before getting ready. We had two hous till school started so i did not have to worry about being late. It is not that i was verry thirsty it was just

because i neede to get away from Alice. She was blocking her mind by saying the german alphebat backwards. when i was done hunting i went back to the house and got ready for school. I wore black jeans

and a blue button up shirt. I got in the volvo and waited for every one else. When they were in the car i drove to the school. We got there rather quikly thanks to the fact we all love driving fast. When we got

there i parked in our usal spot. Next to us was a black ford convirtable mustang. It was black and looked to be fom the late sixties but was in verry good condition. Sitting on the heard was the most beautifull

person i have ever met. She had beautifull brown hair and deep choclate eyes. She also had an amaizing figure. When i tried to read her mind i came up blank. I tried again but nothing, this will definatly be an

intristing day.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ed Pov**

The whole day almost every ones thoughts revolved around the new girl. I was getting airritated with all the guys undressing her in there mind. But the boys thoughts of when she turned them down

definately gave me a good laugh. Emmett was right when he said she was fiesty. When luch came i found my self looking around whatching for her. Alice said i have a crush on her but that is upsurd. She

is human, i keep telling my self i am only intreseted in her because i can not read her thoughts. I mean that is the only logical answer. She is a human i can't develope feelings for her. Not only is that crazy

but it would be dangerous for her. I was brought out of my thinking by Mike Newtons loud thoughts. _"Damn look at that ass, i can't wait to make her mine. So what if she dissed me earlier. I was probably _

_just being to foward i need to be more sublte." _Mike thought as Bella walked in the cafetiria. I watched as she got her food and sat in the back away from every one. Why woudn't she sit with any one.  
Im sure many people had asked her to. I could hear the boys disapointed thoughts and the girls jealous one of all the attention they were getting. Except for Angela Weber. She was thinking about how

hard it must be for her being new. She could also tell that Bella did not like attention and felt bad for her. Bella must have noticed almost every one staring and it must have anoyed her because all of a

sudden she stood up and yelled.

"Take a picture! It will last longer!" Then she sat back down and almost every one that was staring stopped. I heard my family snicker even Rosalie. Every one seemed surprised that she took such

a liking to the human but i was not surprised. Rosalies power is she can tell peoples intentions. Wether some one has good intentions or if they are trouble. Obvisouly this girl is not any type of trouble and

has good intentions. When the bell rang me and my sibblings got up and went to class. I had biology now. When i got there i sat down and looked out the window trying to think of something to distract

myself from another boring lesson when Bella walked in. I watched her walk to the teacher. She was verry grace full more so than a vampire. The teacher told her to sit next to me. no surprise there i am

the only onewithout a partner. Then i smelt her scent. It took all my ethert not to suck her dry. She sat down and i found myself thinking of ways to kill. Stalking her home and killing her or massacering the

whole class. She looked right at me showing no fear. I knew i was glaring at her. Any normal human would cower away but not her. She looked me dead in the eye and when she saw i was glaring at her

her eyes widend in surprise and then she glared back. Her glare could rival those of the scariest blood thirsty vampire. All of a sudden as if she knew why i was glaring and knew i was planing to massacer

the whole town she stiffend then she raised her hand an asked to be excused. Her expression did a 180. One second she is glaring right back at me the next she is smiling a completely genion looking

sweet smile asking to be excused. The teacher looked dazed by her before stammering a yes. I watched as she walked out the door quikly.

**B Pov**

I was in class, me and Edward both glaring at eachover when the ghost from earlier told me to leave or he would end up massacering the whole class, that my blood was to much for hi. I went to my

car and stayed there till gym. When gym came around coach Clapp told me that i didn't have to participate today and sent me to the bleachers. I thought about what the ghost told me. I figurd out a coulple

of years ago that some ghost can see the futur. Well there are some things i forgot to mention. Last year i decoverd i too could have visions but only when i slept. Also if i consentrate hard enough i can

controle fire. I still don't have complete controle over the fire so i never make a big fire. I have been meaning to practice lately. But im kinda scared about what would happen if some one saw me. I mean

back in a big place likePheanox people would call you crazy but i don't know this is a small town. After gym i went to the office to turn in my slip when i see no other than Edward Cullen. Sure Edward was

hot but he was a vampire. Not to mention he was thirstie for my blood. He was arguing with ms. Cope. He wanted out of 6 period biology. On his way out he looked at me and glared. I stopped him befor he

could leave. "What?" He hissed.

"I was going to say that if you want to be away from me that much i could easily get out of 6 period biology. It is probably a good idea to. I don't really want to deal with a blood thirstie vampire." He

just stared at me mouth open. I put my slipp in the basket leaving a dumb founded vampire behid i got to my car the whole was standing around the volvo. Rosalie and Emmett waved to me.

I got in the car and drove off.

**Em Pov**

I could not believe that happend. Eddie just got owned by a human. Edward groweld sofly at me. "Hey don't growl at me i'll get the human on you."

"Shut up Emmett, and stop calling me Eddie." Edward groweld. By now we were already home. When we got in the house i decided to tease Eddie some more.

"So Eddie hows it feel getting out smarted by a human girl." Edward just groweld and walked upstairs slamming his bedroom door. "Is it some ones time of the month?" I got no answer so i decided to

bug him more i would think about what me and Rosie did last night.

**Ed Pov**

I coudn't believ it i almost ruin every thing Carlisle has worked for over one human girl. But her blood, oh her blood sm- no i can not think about that. i will leave, when Carlisle comes home i'll leave so

i can get over this. I will go to Denali and when i am sure i can come back i will. But the most wierd thing about the whole thing is that the girl knows i am a vampire and that i thirst for her blood. i hope

he can figur this out. Whe Carlisle got home iwent down stairs. "Guys we need to have a family meeding." We all went to the dinning room were we have our metetings and sat down at the table. "Ok i need to

tell you guys somethiing. i am sure Alice alreeady knows." Alice knodded. She looked so sad about me leaving i immidiately felt bad. "I think i have found my singer. It is the new girl. I came close to killing

her to day. If she had not left during class i would have ended up cilling the whole class. I think i should spend sometome in Denali, just till i am sure i can handle it. I wont be gone for long, just until i am

100% sure i will not kill her by accident."

"If this is what you want then ok." Every one else nodded.

"Carlisle there is some thing else. She knows i am a vampire. But she just got here. What should we do? I can't read her mind"

"Right now we will just have to wait to see if she tells anyone i am sure Alice would see of she is trouble." I nodded and went upstairs to pack. When i was done i said bye to every one and got

in the volvo driving as fast as i could to get out of Forks away from the temptation that is Bellas scent.


	8. Chapter 7

**B Pov.**

When i got home the ghost from school was already there. He was in my bedroom sitting on the bed looking around. "So, my name is Bella. Mind telling me yours?"

"My name is Sammy." He said smiling a toothy grin at me. How he could be this happy knowing a vampire that drank human blood was comming here i will never know. It probably has to do with the

factthat he was already dead.

"So, tell me about this vampire that will be comming to Forks." I said while turning on some music and sitting on the bed.

"Well they all had blood red eyes, and had blond hair pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck, there was a man with olive toned skinand his hair was in dread locks, and the female had fire red

hair and her stance was like a felines."

"James, Laurent, and Victoria" I said knowing who he was talking about.

"You know them?"

"Yes and i think they are coming to Forks for me." His eyes widend.

"Well, shit you have some prob-" He was cut off by the sound of the door slamming. Dammitt i have to be more care full i wasn't talking to him in my mind. When Sammy heard Charlie he disappeard.

Well great what am i gonna do now. I have three sychotic vampires on my tale. After sitting on my bede and trying to think of a plan and failing miserribly i went upstairs to see Charlie had orderd pizza. I

grabbed two slices and went to my room. When i was done eating and done my home work i changed in to basket ball shorts and a sports bra. Then i fell into a deep sleep.

_**Vision:**_

_I was running in a forest setting every tree i past on fire trying to create some type of obstical for the one who was chasing me. But i fell and when i turned around i saw none other than James looking _

_me in the eye and flames every where._

_**End of vision. **_

__I woke up out of the vision breathing heavaly. I looked around to see i was still i my room. I layed back down and tried to sleep.

**A Pov**

I was in the middle of hunting when i had a vision.

_**Vision:**_

_Bella was running away from a vampire. The trees around her caught on fire making i harder for the vampire. But then she fell. When she looked up she was staring into the eyes of the vampire. There _

_were flames every where. The vampire was male and had blood red eyes and blond hair tied into a pony tail at the nape of his neck._

_**End of vision**__:_

I knew something bad was going to happen. I need to tell Edward, the vision of them falling in love is getting stronger and i wont have my soon to de new sister in danger.


	9. Chapter 8

**B Pov.**

The next day at school was better and worse. It was better because less people stared at me and some of the guys stopped hitting on me also Edward cullen wsn't there so i did not have to worry

about

a vampire fighting the erge to kill me. It was worse because i was worried about James and becaue i could not stop thinking about Edward Cullen. Even though he wants to suck my blood. Also some of the

boys here didn't get the memo about me not being intristed and are still hitting on me. Sammy has taken it to following me around. It is kinda nice, he doesn't evade my privacey or anything he just hangs

around

and talks to me every now and then. Also he helps me with pranks it is alot of fun. I have had ghost faollow me around before. When i was a little this woman who died in child birth. Her baby had also died but

the woman had yet to crossover. I know she would be going to heaven. After a whole when i had gotten older she decided it was time to cross over and be with her baby.

Days past, and Sammy was still hanging around and Edward Cullen had yet to come back. I still could not get him out of my mind. Sammy sais i like him but i told him if he kept it up i would send

his ass to the after life. I mean i cant like him he is a vampire. A blood sucking vampire. Even if he is a animal bood sucking vampire he is still dangerous. Exspecially when acording to Sammy i am his

is getting really anoying i need to get him out of my mind. Right now i was sitting on my bed in silence. I decide to listen to music. I used my teleconysis to get my ipod and put it on shuffle.

I closed my eyes and listend to whisper by evennecense. I wasn't long till i fell asleep. I woke up breathing hard. I have been having the same vision every night. When i looked around my room i couldn't

get the feeling i was being whatched out of my brin. I looked at the windows that where high on the wall. Because this was the basment anything bellow the windows is is dirt and the you cant see much.

If some one walked up all you would see was there feet and some of there legs. The clock read 5:00 am. It was saturday so i layed back in bed and got some more sleep.

**Ed Pov.**

I have been in Denali for for days now. It is friday. I have been feeling better and worse. I am feeling better because i can no longer smell her blood. I am feeling worse because i can not get her out of

my head. Her deep choclate eyes and heart shaped face and long mahogony hair. I told carmen this and she said i am in love. That what i am feeling is exactly what she was feeling when she first me

Eleaziar. It is crazy, i cant love a human. Not only is it stupid because she will die but it is dangerous it will only make her death quicker if a vampire falls in love with her. I told Carmen this and all she said

was denial is the first signs of love. mabe she is right. No! I can't think like that she is human i keep telling my self. I decided to go for a hunt. I really neede to clear my head. As i ran off into the woods i

was trying to think of anything other than Bella. When i was done i layed down in the snow and finally after the past week i let myself think about Bella with out trying to distract my self. I thought about how

she was not scared in the office thow she clearly knows what i am and that i thirst for her blood so why was she not scared of me. That i will never know. I thought about her eyes. Theye were so deep i

could get lost in them. They held

more knowledge then a girl her age should have. I mean serioslsly.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Tanyas thoughts. She was thinking about finding me to ask what was wrong and if i wanted to talk about it. That took me by surprise usaully she is

trying seduse me, so it was a pleasent surprise. When she got there she started blocking her thoughts from me then surprised me by hiitting me with a snow ball. So that is why sshe was blocking her

thoughts from

me. When i wiped the snow off she sat down next to me. "So what has your panties in a bunch Eddie." Ahg she can really be really annoying always calling me Eddie.

"Nothing Tanya, Its just i think i have jound my singer and i dont no what to do. If not for the fact that she left in the middle of class i would of massacerd the whole class." After that Tanya started

blocking her thoughts from me.

**T Pov.**

I blocked my thoughts from that is why he has been getting that dreamy look. It clearly means he is in love. But seriously a human, i thought that look meant he was finally comming

around about me. I am going to find that girl and end her. Now i just got to play cool.

"Your forgetting the part were you are in love." He turned his head towards me so fast i thought he would get wip lash.

"Tanya you are crazy." I knew it was just denial i mean come on.

"You sound just like Carmen with all this denial stuff." Oh damn i was so destracted i stopped blocking my mind. I quickly blocked him again. I could tell Edward really loved this girl, even if he could

not tell yet. I would not hurt her.

"Fine i can prove it. Answer all me questions honastly understand." He nodded

**Ed Pov.**

"Do you think about her alot?" Asked Tanya.

"Yes." I answerd without hesitation.

"Do you want to hurt her?"

"No"

"Would you be mad if some one else hurt her."

"Well yes bu-"

"Would you do anything to keep her safe?" I thought about it and knew the answer was yes. Yes i would feel bad if i killed any of the students in the class but if i killed her i would not be able to live.

"Yes'

"Well there you have it, your in love." With that she got up and left. I thought about what Tanya said. I knew this was not her trying to force me to take a mate. That was unlike hr. The more i thought

about it the more i knew Tanya was right. I needed to see Bella. I went back to the house and packed my things. I told them all a quick good bye before getting in the car and driving home. When i got to

Forks it was two in the morning. But insted of going home i went to her house. Just to make sure she was asleep and safe. When i got there and jumped through the window of an empty room of the

second floor. I followd the sound of her heart beat. I knew it was hers because her heart beet is a little faster than the normal heart beet. I followed it to the basement. When i opend the door i saw

Bella. Her room had a theme of red and black. She was on a small queen bed. She was not sleeping soundly. She was turning and tossing in her sleep. I am sure that she would be screaming if it wasn't

for her teeth biting into her bottom lip. I watched her for hours at five a clock i could not take it. She looked like she was in so much pain. I walked up and gently nuged when she stirred i moved out of the way

and back into the shadows. She looked around as if she knew she was being watched. She layed back down and fell into a dreamless peacefull sleep. I decided it was time to leave. I used the windows that

were barely big enough to fit me and got in my car and drove to my house. I desperetly wanted to stay with my love but i knew i had to see my family.

When i got there my whole family was waiting for me at the dinning room table. No doubt Alice told them i was comming home. They all looked glad i was home except Alice and Jasper. Alice looked

worried and Jasper looked confused. I looked in there heads. Jasper was wondering why Alice was so worried and ancious and Alice was blocking me by thinkning of every piece of clothing she owned

jewelry too. She was thinkning of every little detail to things that not even humns could see with there eyes. I sat down shooting Alice a confused look. "Why are all of you sitting here?" I asked.

"Alice said she had something important to tell us and to wait for you." Answerd Carlisle.

"Ok well i am here so Alice tell us." I was verry curious about what this was all about.

"Well, i had a vision." She seemed nervous.

"Well what was it about?" I was getting slightly inpatient.

"It had to do with Bella." When she said that i was instintle worried.

"She was in the words running, every tree she past turned on fire, and she fell. A man came he was a nomadic vampire. He looked verry hungry. She called him James and there were flames every

where." I was instintly worried. "This is not just a coincidence, i mean first she knows about vampires then she gets attacked by one and knows his name. Also what was up with the fire.?"

"Your rright Alice this is not just a coincidence. We will visit her on sunday and ask her how she knows. I have a feeling we might want to have the talk here." Every one agreed. Alice walked up to me.

Her thoughts no longer blocked and asked me in her haed.

"You finally know your inlove with her." I could not help but nod. She smiled hugely and wlked off. I thought about every thing i heard. I knew we would have a hard time getting her to agree with us.

I went to my rooed and turned in debussy. I sat on my bed(of couse the bed was just for props unlike with my siblings and there mates.) and tought abou thow i could not let Bella die. I would do anything to

keep her alive. I just hope i am able to get her trust. I mean she might not trust me knowing i thirst for her blood. Then i rememberd something important. When i was in her room today i was breathing and

was close to her and felt no draw to her blood at all. I was confused by what this meant mabe i would find out tomorrow.

The next day we left a 10 because Alice said that her dad would be fishing. When we got there Carlisle nocked on her door. Bella opend it and i was surprised by her clothes. She was wearing gray

camo baggy pants the were low on her hips and a shirt that was back and off the shoulders that showed 4 inches of her stomach. "Hey, what are all of you doing here, deide to rethink your life style and

thought i should be the fist you sink your teeth into." She said with heavy sarcasm and i know she was jocking.

"Hey bells who is at the door?" Said a a gut with big muscles and looked like he was from lapush. I sniffed the air and knew he was a werewolf. Jacob did the same thing.

"Werefolf Jacob Black meet the Cullens who are vampires." Bella said gesturing between the two.

"You knew?" Jacob asked surprised. Of couse i have known for a while." he was quite surprised.

"So what do you want?" Carlisle spoke first.

"We wanted you to come to our house to talk to us about how you knew our secret."

"Sure" She answerd so quickly i was surprised.

"What!" Jacob screamed! Aparently i was not the only one surprised.

"Yup, now i will see you later Jacob." She grabbed her coat and started to follow us to the car when. Jacob grabbed her arm. "Let go."

"No, i wont let you anywere near them." She turned towards him and gave him the most deadly glare i have ever seen. Jacob flinched under her stare but did not let go.

"Jacob Black get your damn hands off me this second or you will fucking regrett it." She said in the most deadliest voice. I heard in his head she uses that voice and glare when she wants to get her

way when dazzling them doesn't work fear sure will. But she has never used it on him. I could also tell therre was something those to were hiding. Why would a werewolf be scared of a 110 pound girl. He

let her go and she turned back around and continued following us to the car. I could here how amused Rosalie was and i was too.


	10. Chapter 9

**.**

The cullen house was a big white victorian style house. When we got in i saw the rest of the cullen family there in the living room. Carlisle gesstured for me to sit down. I sat on the couch and all the

cullens looked at me. "Bella, what we were wondering was how do you know what we are?" Asked Carlisle the father figure and leader of the group.

"Well, i have seen vampires before, also i am not what you would call a normal human." With that i made a flame appear on my hand. All the Cullens looked wide eyed. I got rid of the flame and made

a vace float in the air. "Also i can see and speek to ghost in my mind and i get visions in my sleep." All the Cullens had there mouth hanging open. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"That is amazing, but how did you know we were vegetarian vampires." This whole time Sammy has been next to me.

_"It is so funny whatching Edward be confused. He normally knows eveything with his mind reading, but he can not read yours."_ Well that is interesting he reads minds.

"A ghost told me a long time ago. Acually there is a ghost right next to me."

"What, cool were. This is so awsome you are like super woman or something.!" That was one of the first times i had heard Emmet talk.

"His name is Sammy, he was killed a thew years back by a vampire."

"Bella there is something we have to tell you." This is the first time Edward has spoken since we got to his house so i was surprised. "My sister Alice is a physcic and she saw a vampire name

James coming after you." Edward's voice sounded pained when he said that. Why i have no idea.

"I know, i have known it for awhile. James was one of the vampires i had met."

"What how?" Edward exlaimed angrily. I sighhed and told them the story.

"How could you be so careless? You know a vampire is coming after you but you dont run. Do you want to dye." That is it! He was acting like he was my father.

"Listen! I know it is going to happen no matter what i do. I also know that when it does happen it will be my problem not yours, and do not use that tone with me you are not my dad. I dont care if you

are a hundred year old vampire. Just means your and old man who looks seventeen! I am leaving good bye." I made a turn for the door.

"Let me drive you." God when will he leave me alone. I was about to blow up on him when Rosalie interviend and offerd to drive me. That i could deal with. When we got to my hose Rosalie turned to

me and said.

"Try not to be too hard on Edward, he reads minds he is used to knowing everything. Not being able to know what you are thinking really bugs him." I smiled and got out of the car and went inside to

whatch some tv. and get Edwards wierd behavior out of my mind.

Ed Pov.

After Bella left every ones thoughts were conserning Bella. I could not believe that this happend. A vampire was after my Bella. Wait what when did she become _my_ Bella. Well she might not be

mine yet but she will. I decided to listen to everyones thoughts.

_"Poor girl, why would he want her so bad. Just because she stopped him from eating a family. But why does she seem so unafraid. It is not right, she sould be trrified instead she seemed so sure_

_her self. I hope she will be okay." _- Esme

_"Well this is very intresting, how is she able to do those things." _- Carlisle

_"That was so cool she is like a super heroe or something." _- Emmet

_"Edward, why did you have to be make her so mad. She won't fall in love with you if you always get her mad."_ -Alice, i knew she was right so i nodded her direction.

_"Woah, Edward she was pissed when you contridicted her. You made it sound like she was stupid." _- Jasper. When Rosalie walked in after dropping off Bella she came to sit on the couch next

to Emmet. I went to my piano and decided to play a new toon that has been in my head all day. As i continued playing the rest of the family's thoughts were on me surprised i was composing again after

so long. They were all very happy. As i continued i noticed it sounded like a luulaby. I decided to call it Bella's lullaby because she is the one who inspired it. When i was done i decided to go for a run.

I ended up at the end of the woods at the back of Bella's house. I looked for her fathers thoughts but did not find them so he was not there. I walked to the front and nocked on her door. When

she answerd she looked surprised.

"Hi Edward, what are you doing here. Come to contridict me some more?" Her voive was sarcastic so i knew she was not really mad at me.

"I want to say sorry. I should not have yelled at you like that. I was hoping we could talk." She stepped aside and let me in. We sat on her couch.

"So what you wanna talk about?" I was confused by Bella's attitude she always seemed so sure of her self. But not in a cocky way. Well it is now or never, i need to tell her i love her.

"Well i have fiund my mate." I said. She smiled.

"Well, thats great! But i am confused about why this concerns me." She truly looked confused.

"Bella you are my mate, i love you." She looked so surprised.

"What this has to be a joke."

"No, its not. But i understand if you don't want to be with a monster."

"Edward, that is not what i am saying." This gave me hope.

"Its just that my life is very complicated enough with out any type of relationship. With a human or a besides your not a monster." I looked at her face trying to see if she was just

pitying me. All i saw was sincereness. she truly believed i was not a monster.

"I understand." With that i left and ran to my meadow. Bella had not given me a direct no. She just said her life was to complicated. I will keep trying untill she sais yes.


	11. Chapter 10

B Pov.

I didn't like having to say no to Edward it is just If Edward loves me than it will only make the whole James thing more diffecult and if Edward knows i love him it will make it even more diffucult.

I just can't do it. I needed to clear my head of Edward so i decided to go fo a walk in the forest. As i was walking deeper into the forest the more i started thinking something was not right. But i shrugged it

off and continued walking. Then i walked into a clearing . It was beautifull. I looked around when i felt some one behind me. "Didn't your father ever tell you not to walk in the forest alone?" Said a voice i

recognized as Jame's. I moved away from him and turned around. He was there stairing at me. I made fire appear and hit him with it. He screamed and pulled off his shirt. Unfortuently the fire had not hit

his skin yet. "You little bitch you will pay for that." I felt some one grab me from behind who i assumed was victotia. I made my whole body heat up and burn her. She pulled away and i rn making

every thing i pass go on fire. I heard Victoria scream obviosly i had hit her with fire. I did not bother to turn around and check i had to get away . I continued to run but i tripped on a root on the ground. Of all

the days to trip it had to be today. I turned around and saw James standing there. I waited till he got closer. He picked me up by the neck and started to strangle me. I tried to stay calm and made the

biggest flame i could make hitting him up close. He let go of me. He tried to stop the flames but couldn't. The Cullens appeard as the flames reached James head. I looked around but could not find

Victoria aywear. I looked down and realized my pants had a whole on them near my knea from when i fell.

"Bella are you ok?" Asked Alice.

"Yeah, could you see if Victoria is still around?" My voice was breathless from all the running and getting strangled. They nodded and Carlisle and Edward ran to look for her. By now James was

completely dead and all was left were ashes. I made all the fire around us disapear.

"Bella kicked ass." Boomed Emmet. We all started laughting. Carlisle and Edward came back with disapointed faces.

"We didn't find her anywear. All we found were traces of her sent but they stop at the river so i assume she is long gone." Said Carlisle, Edward looked mad.

"Ok, well i need to get home before Charlie gets home."

"Oh, well i kinda already called him and told him you were speanding the weekend with us you see with Victoria out there we want to make sure she is gone." Siad Alice.

"Oh well i still i need to get my stuff."

"All done." And with that Edward picked me up and started to run to his house at vampire speed. I liked it in his arms it felt like i belong there but even though James is dead Victoria is still out there

and so is Laraunt. I cant let him know i love him. When we got there Alice showed me the gest room and told me to get ready for bed and meet them downstairs to watch a movie. I put on puple and black

basketball shorts and a tight black tank top that showed a little to much cleaveg then i like but she did tell me to get dressed for bed. I went to the living room and the only spot left was next to Edward. When

I sat down i asked

"What we watching?" Alice looked at my outfit and scoffed.

"We are watching Freddy vs. Jason and why do you look like your going to a basket ball game." She said basket ball with disgust.

"Ok 1 yay i love scary movies 2 Alice basket ball rocks and 3 you told me to get dressed for bed. This is what i wear to bed." The boys laughed.

"What ever i would still pick shopping over basket ball any day." I gave her a liik of pure disgust and said

"Girl you have got to be kidding me basket ball over shopping totally." The movie started so we stopped talking. When the movie was over i went upstairs to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

B pov.

I was downstairs with Alice and the rest of the cuullens when all of a sudden Alice has a visin but befor she could tell us about it some one bust through the door. It was laurent and he had a girl with

she was about mediam hight and a vampire. She had blond hair and dark red eyes. All of a sudden the cullens stopped movie and it was like they were statues. I tried to use my powers but it did not work.

It was like my powers disapeard. Laurent lunged at me and i screamd. I closed my eyes thinking i was going to die. I was saprised when nothing happend. I opend my eyes to see Edward strangling

laurent against the wall. Not like it would do anything i mean he doesnt need to breath. The female vampire lunged at me but this time it was Emmet who stopped her. I whatched Edward andd laurent

starting to fight. I hoped Edward did not get hurt i care for him so much. I know i told Edward no but i really do love him. I dont know what i would do with my self if he died. Ecspecially if it was all

my fault. As i watched Edward tore of laurents arm. Laurent lunged for Edward but he got away. All of a sudden another vampire came. It ws a male. He had brown hair and was kinda short.

He looked around the room and when his eyes landed on me they widend. I saw recognition in his eyes witch quickly turned to hate.

He lunged for me and was fgot to me before any of the cullens could stop him he was the fastest vampire i have ever met. He threw me against the wall. Before the cullens could stop him. More and more

vampires had started to come. He proceded to kick me and i heard a sickening crack. I gussed i had broke a rib. It was becoming hard to breath after a while. He picked me back up and threw me

against the wall. I tried to make fire hit him. surprisingly this time it worked. He let me go an i soon lost consioness.

Ed pov

I pulled the son of a bitch off of Bella when i had finally killed laurent. I could hear in the thoughts of all the vampires that it was james who had changed them. I procede to tear him apart.

When they were all dead Alice immediatly got Jasper out of the house because Bella was bleeding a great deal. "Carlisle"

"Son it is to late the only way to keep her alive is to turn her."

"No it cant be." I could hear the worry for both me and Bella in my families thoughts.

"Edward time is running out. It is now or never son you must decide." I nodded my heard and walked over to Bellas uncounsionce form. I tilted her head back so i could see her neck. I bent down

kissed her neck before i bit her. The blood was delicios and i did not think i could stop. I finally pulled away. Alice came and quickly brought Bella upstairs and laid her on a bed. That is when the screaming

started.

B pov.

The pain was unbarible, i knew what was happening. I was becoming a vampire. I tried to think of any thing else but i could not there was so much pain. It was like i was on fire from the inside.

I just wanted it to stop anything to make it stop.

Jas pov.

I could feel Edwards worry over bellas pain, Alices exciment over having a sister, Roses happinesss i honestly had no idea why she is happy. Hard to tell with that one Emmets exciment same as

Alice, Esme and Carlisles love. They were all over powering but the worst of it all was Bellas pain. I tried to focus on Alice and emmetts exciment or esme and carlisles love or even edwards worry

but bellas pain over powerd it all. I tried to calm bella down but it was not working. I had no idea what to do.

Ed pov.

I watched over bella. Her screams toutering me. Though i am sure her tourter that she is going threw is the worst. I was scared what if bella hate me after this. What if what ever chance of her loving

me is out the window now. No what am i thinking. Bella hating me is better then her dead no matter what. Even if i never see her agin. It has been three days and every one is standing around Bella. When she

opens her eyes she looks around the room at every one. "Bella your probably confused as to what is hape-" Started carlisle but bella cut him off.,

"I know i am a vampire no need to explain figured it out when the burning started" Carlisle was thinking of how that saved him an explanstion.

'Bella we should probably take you hunting.' She nodded and i lead her a couple of miles into the words. When we were done hunting i took Bella to my meadow. We sat down and enjoyd the

silence. 'I dont care if you dont love me it doesnt change how i feel about you.' I said without thinkning. I then pressed my lips to hers kissing her. I puleed away waiting for her to get mad with me or something

but what happend next surprised the hell out of me.

"I love you too." Then she kissed me passionetly. I kissed her back the sme when we pulled away i smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

**I need 60 reviews by the 10th of next month telling me to write a sequal i ya want one.**


End file.
